


My Tactician

by kouseiarima



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, robin gets nightmares, the fluff is borderline toothrotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouseiarima/pseuds/kouseiarima
Summary: Robin has a nightmare, and Chrom helps in his own Chrom-y way.





	My Tactician

Darkness fell heavy in the hallways of Ylisse castle. The sconces were still lit, but they had burned down to a low crackle, leaving more than enough to the imagination as Robin passed through intricate marble passageways. It was commonplace for Robin to have nightmares, certainly, but not ones that had to do with Chrom.  
  
Robin was familiar with the heavy, oak doors separating Chrom’s quarters from the rest of the world. He ran his soft fingers across the carvings in the wood, feeling every dip and groove, trying to work up the courage to enter the prince’s quarters so late at night. The tactician’s cloak dragged along the marble floor as he shifted from side to side.  
  
Finally, fingers shaking, Robin pushed open the doors. At the other end of the room was a four-poster bed, with a freshly polished sword leaning against its frame. And in the bed was a snoozing blue-haired prince, drooling up a storm and mumbling in his sleep. Robin’s lips pulled up from their previously sullen position.  
  
He crossed the room, reaching the side of the bed with haste. The prince seemed just fine from where he was standing, but...  
  
Robin ran his fingers gently through the prince’s hair. _Definitely real..._  
  
Chrom, at the touch, rolled over to face Robin, mumbling something unintelligible. Then, slowly, the prince’s eyes opened, and groggily he held out his arms to the tactician.  
  
“Robiiiiiiiiin...” Chrom sighed out, squeezing his hands closed and then open again. “C’mere...”  
  
Robin hesitated, hands shaking and eyes glassy. His eyelids felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but...  
  
Sighing, Robin climbed onto the bed. “Chrom,” he murmured as the prince’s hands gripped at his coat. “Is it really okay for me to be here?”  
  
“Shhhh,” Chrom whispered, tugging the sleepy Robin down beside him. “What’s up?” he began, looking more awake by the moment, “You don’t normally come to my quarters so late.”  
  
Robin’s cheeks felt like they were burning. “I, uh... well, to be honest, I had a nightmare.”  
  
Chrom’s sleepily worried look made the tactician’s heart skip a beat. “A nightmare, yeah? Come under the covers, dear...” The prince tugged the comforter out from under Robin and wrapped him up in it, pulling the tactician close to his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Robin buried his face in Chrom’s chest, breathing in the warm smell of fresh linen emanating from Chrom’s shirt. “It was just... I don’t know, I opened my eyes and you were there, bleeding out...” Robin trailed off, pressing himself a little closer. “You were telling me not to be sad, to go on, you know, without you, and I... I got scared. So I woke up. And I couldn’t go back to sleep, so the only thing I could think to do was come here and make sure you were okay.”  
  
Chrom’s fingers brushed through Robin’s hair, skirting around tangles left from a restless sleep. His breathing was slow and sleepy, and Robin’s heartbeat slowed to match. “I’d never leave you like that,” Chrom said, fingers sliding to lift Robin’s chin. “You’re my tactician. My partner. You won’t get rid of me that easily, Robin.” Robin’s gaze came to rest on Chrom’s lazy smile, that smile that he gave out like party favors. Robin wanted to keep that smile all to himself.  
  
The tactician was always tactful. But at that moment, he didn’t care that much for tact. He leaned up and kissed the prince, soft lips against chapped ones, holding his prince’s face between his soft hands.  
  
Robin pulled back for a moment, eyes shining, and said, “I’d rather keep you all to myself than get rid of you, Chrom.”  
  
Chrom’s cheeks reddened, and his laugh shook through his whole body, rumbling in his chest and making his shoulders shake. “I’d gladly let you.” The prince’s arms pulled Robin closer, holding a strong grip around the small tactician. “But only if you’d let me keep you all to myself as well.”  
  
“Of course,” Robin replied, curling against Chrom’s chest without a second thought, “I thought you already knew I was all for you.” There was that laugh again, smooth and steady, shaking Robin’s small world.  
  
Robin could hear the smile dripping from Chrom’s voice. “Ah, yes, my silly tactician. I’ve been reading your mind.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Robin replied, pouting and sleepily pressing a kiss to Chrom’s collarbone.  
  
“Yes, sir,” the prince joked, petting Robin’s hair. “Come on, now. I’m tired. We have things to do tomorrow. Why don’t we get some sleep?”  
  
Robin was way ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I'll probably write more sooner or later. Especially if people like it enough.
> 
> I wrote this at 3 am and haven't edited it. But, hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated c:


End file.
